This invention relates to a construction element. Furniture, taken for present purposes to include office and kitchen furniture, is very commonly built up from members which are either substantially or approximately vertical and horizontal. Joining the various members involves joints approximately at right-angles and in traditional wooden furniture, many well known right-angled joints have been developed. When some of these joints are well made the members are joined rigidly together. Other joints have been devised when the members were metal or plastic and these can be welded, soldered or cemented, to form rigid joints. Such joints however are rather expensive to make and when made cannot be taken apart for reassembly in a different configuration. Numbers of "knock-down" joints are known, some of which are very quick and easy to assemble, but make joints which are far from rigid.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a construction element which lends itself to forming a rigid but demountable joint.